galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Faster Than Light
Faster Than Light Tier 0 Warp Theory Post Count: 45 | Prerequisites: N/A Entrance theory to a semi-realspace drive capable of faster than light travel. Extra-Dimensional Drive Theories Post Count: 45 | Prerequisites: N/A Theories involving the existence of other levels of space beyond what is visible. Light Rider Theory Post Count: 45 | Prerequisites: N/A The foundations of Light Rider theory involves the surge of energy that a Solar Flare is. This drive works on the functionality of Harnessing the Solar flare to propel the ship, The drive itself molding the Solar flare into a form of Light surge. Riding in what could only be described as a self-formed solar wind. In harnessing the Solar flare, the drive is self-powering. Riding the very edge of c as long as it is enveloped in this artificial solar wind. Tier 1 Alcubierre Drive Post Count: 50 | Prerequisites: Warp Theory Unlocks the alcubierre drive. This is an FTL drive with a max theoretical speed of 0.42 pc/d c. Racial max speed may vary according to desired history. Hyperspace Studies Post Count: 60 | Prerequisites: Extra-Dimensional Drive Theories Looks into the existence of the dimension of "hyperspace" in particular in an attempt to reveal its nature and ways to draw upon it Light Rider Prototype Post Count: 45 | Prerequisites: Light Rider Theory A very unusual find with the Light Rider prototype, when developed and used a strange property was discovered. The limit of c is slightly different. The result of this is the ship is capable of FTL travel. Further still the strength of the solar flare harnessed doesn't seem to affect the drives function. In general there is a slight Time dilatation effect while the drive is in use, resulting in the crew on board having spent less time in FTL than what has actually passed. Usually this different is just a few minutes however. Speed is 0.3 pc/d Fracture Studies Post Count: 50 | Prerequisites: Extradimentional Drive Theories Study into the nature of how spacetime fractures under unusual conditions from advanced extradimentional theory testing. Tier 2 Warp Drive Post Count: 80 | Prerequisites: Alcubierre Drive A massive upgrade to the Alcubierre drive, increasing its max speed greatly. Very expensive in space and power, but has a top speed of 1.25 pc/d at this first version. Hyperdrive Post Count: 55 | Prerequisites: Hyperspace Studies A basic drive utilizing another level of space for high velocity travel. Max speed of 0.60 pc/d. FTL Phenomena Studies Post Count: 80 | Prerequisites: Survey Sensors, Encounter with Unknown FTL phenomena object Studies are launched into the nature of some unknown phenomena detected in parts of some systems, requires actual IC encounter with one of such occurrences to depart down this line. Slipstream Model Post Count: 60 | Prerequisites: Light Rider Prototype Following the unusual state of the Light Rider, Scientists have done further investigation into discovering how a simple solar flare is capable of accelerating the light rider as it does. Upon further investigation, an additional effect was revealed. Study into it allowed your scientists to develop an entirely new concept based off the light rider's unusual properties. This having largely come from the revelation that the Light Rider is not truly riding the Solar Flare, but rather riding a superluminal current. Void Door Gates Post Count: 70 | Prerequisites: Fracture Studies A lightweight gateway system built off experiments accomplished in Fracture Studies. Speed is 1.8 PC/d, or 0.6 PC/d without anchor gate. Tier 3 Jump Drive Prototype Post Count: 90 | Prerequisites: FTL Phenomena Studies (Plot Event) First step in the research line of searching for application of one of the types of anomalies, with the outcome of a first generation variant of a new drive system. This is only capable of jumping between highly specific points of space that may not be in each system or a network beacon's area of effect. Unlocks the Jump Drive restricted FTL system, capable only of warping between jump points or beacons at a speed of 5 pc/d. Use outside of jump points limited to 66% of maximum speed. FTL Jamming Theories Post Count: 40 | Prerequisites: Any FTL technology With the development of FTL, the brass immediately put thought and funding into how to jam an FTL Drive. Both to suppress revolt and to deal with any alien force that they might come across. Gen II Warp Drive Post Count: 60 | Prerequisites: Warp Drive An expansion on the Warp Drive system to increase its drive speed by 0.25 pc/d. Speed is 1.50 pc/d. Gen II Hyperdrive Post Count: 55 | Prerequisites: Hyperdrive An expansion upon the Hyperdrive system to increase drive speed by 0.25 pc/d. Speed is 0.85 pc/d. Slipstream Drive Post Count: 70 | Prerequisites: Slipstream Model The Slipstream drive itself comes in two versions. One must be chosen when this drive is researched. Fixed: MK I runs at 1.75pc/d Variable: MK I starts at 1.3 pc/d, for every week the route has travel, it becomes .1 pc/d faster, up to 2 pc/d Gate Theory Post Count: 65 | Prerequisites: Any Tier 2 or 3 FTL drive. Scientists begin investing into a gated form of FTL drives, the theory holding that a gate enables much higher speeds than otherwise possible. Void Door Gates Gen II Post Count: 60 | Prerequisites: Void Door Gates Enhanced Lattice and stabilization spars allow formation of a more energetic gateway. Speed is 2.55 PC/d, or 0.85 PC/d without anchor gate. Tier 4 Warp Drive Jamming Post Count: 60 | Prerequisites: FTL Jamming Theories, contact with drive The technology needed to jam Warp Drives. Hyperdrive Jamming Post Count: 60 | Prerequisites: FTL Jamming Theories, contact with drive The technology needed to jam Hyperdrives. Slipstream Jamming Post Count: 60 | Prerequisites: FTL Jamming Theories, contact with drive The technology needed to jam Slipstream-based drives. Lightrider Jamming Post Count: 60 | Prerequisites: FTL Jamming Theories, contact with drive The technology needed to jam Lightriders. Gen III Warp Drive Post Count: 65 | Prerequisites: Gen II Warp Drive An expansion on the Warp Drive System to increase its drive speed by 0.25 pc/d. Speed is 1.75 pc/d. Gen III Hyperdrive Post Count: 60 | Prerequisites: Gen II Hyperdrive An expansion on the Hyperdrive System to increase drive speed by 0.25 pc/d. Speed is 1.10 pc/d Gen II Slipstream Drive Post Count: 75 | Prerequisites: Slipstream Drive Refinement of the slipstream system has one of two effects depending on type. Fixed, Speed is now 2pc/d Variable: Base speed is now 1.55pc/d with cap of 2.25 pc/d FTL Gateways Post Count: 80 | Prerequisites: Gate Theory With the research finished, Gateways are now a possibility with the drive used for gate theory (Gates are 3x faster than the base drive, but require a gate on each end) Void Door Gates Gen III Post Count: 65 | Prerequisites: Void Door Gates Gen II Improvements to energy efficiency and Plane generator create a more refined gateway. Speed is 3.3 PC/d, or 1.1 PC/d without anchor gate. Tier 5 Gen IV Warp Drive Post Count: 70 | Prerequisites: Gen III Warp Drive Nearing the limits of what can be done, this new generation increases speed yet again. Speed is now 2 pc/d. Gen IV Hyperdrive Post Count : 65 | Prerequisites: Gen III Hyperdrive Further enhancements of the hyperdrive system have enabled much faster transit. Speed is now 1.35 pc/d Gen III Slipstream drive Post Count: 80 | Prerequisites: Gen II Slipstream Drive Refinement of the slipstream system has one of two effects depending on type. Fixed, Speed is now 2.25pc/d Variable: Base speed is now 1.8 pc/d with cap of 2.5 pc/d Jump Drives Post Count: 80 | Prerequisites: Jump Drive Prototypes These jump drives, no longer a prototype development, now maintain a much higher speeds. Further more the drive is enhanced to the point it can use some of the more unstable jump points now. Speed is 7.5 pc/d Void Door Gates Gen IV Post Count: 70 | Prerequisites: Void Door Gates Gen III New Lattice materials permit the use of more powerful fields to stabilize the gateway. Speed is 4.05 PC/d, or 1.35 PC/d without anchor gate. Tier 6 Deep jump gates Post Count: 80 | Prerequisites: FTL Gateways These gates are specifically designed for launching small vessels, specifically corvettes and smaller, to another point in space without an FTL drive. This is capable of launching a target up to 1 day travel in a direction, at a speed 2x the base Drive. Unless there is another gate on the receiving end this is extremely inaccurate. (Allows jump carriers with strike platforms researched) Transwarp Drive Post Count: 75 | Prerequisites: Gen IV Warp Drive This evolution of the warp drive results in a significantly higher speed, however navigation while in transwarp becomes impossible compared to normal warp. Strangely enough the ships own Warp signature ends up drifting away from the ship the longer the trip. (Warp drive speed is now 2.5 pc/d times the speed of light) Transphasic Drive Post Count: 70 | Prerequisites: Gen IV Hyperdrive An evolution of the Hyperdrive, these transphasic drives effectively cast the ship beyond the horizon of hyperspace, leaving the ship in a zone where the ship itself becomes distant from spacetime. The result is the ships signature is vastly reduced, though no additional speed is gained. Transport Envelope Optimization Post count: 75 | Prerequisites: N/A Advanced field expanders increase the carrying capacity of superluminal tugs. By purchasing an FTL drive as if the ship were three, rather than one, size larger, the effective size of the Freighter for the purpose of FTL towing is doubled when using that drive. Category:Tech Tree